1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for replacing or removing valve spring retainer locks for affixing a spring cap on a valve tappet, for an internal combustion engine.
2. The Prior Art
DE 29 09 984 discloses a device which is formed by a shaft provided with an axial blind-end bore, and a thrust bolt, with the bolt being elastically supported on the shaft with axial displaceability. A centering pin is elastically supported within the shaft with axial displaceability. This known device, however, has the drawback that the valve-spring retainer locks have to be inserted in the spring cap before they can be mounted with the device. Such insertion of the valve-spring retainer locks, however, is difficult to accomplish, particularly because there is the risk that they will get lost due to a careless movement. Furthermore, this known device is not capable of removing the valve-spring retainer locks again. Consequently, it is unsuitable for the requirements in workshops, where for replacing the valve or the valve spring, the valve-spring retainer locks have to be removed first and then remounted again after the repair work has been completed.
DE 94 16 658.7G discloses a device for removing valve-spring retainer locks. It consists of a sleeve, which is covered on the underside by an elastic gripper disk. It is possible with this known device to push the spring cap of the valve back, whereby the valve-spring retainer locks drop into the space within the sleeve, from where they can be removed. However, this known device has the drawback that it cannot be used for replacing the valve-spring retainer locks. Furthermore, the valve-spring retainer locks cannot be removed if they adhere to the valve tappet or to the groove of the valve tappet. If this should happen, then there is, furthermore, the risk that the device may be detachable from the valve tappet only by applying forces so large as to be destructive.